because of volly
by RiiinKkamjongbaek
Summary: anyeeong ,, riiin ga bisa bikin summary langsung baca aja yaaah XDD kaibaek fic is here


Title : because of volley

Author : nionkaibaekrin

Cast : KAIBAEK :p

Genre : maybe ROMANCE

Disclaimer : mereka milik TUHAN YME ,orangtua mereka ,dan mereka sendiri ,tapiii disini mereka milik saya nyahahhahahaha #plaak

Rated : T

Warning : ceritanya ga nyambung sama judul ,crack pair, ooc,yang ga suka YAOI ,shounen-ai, boys love , boy x boy ,crack pair ,de el el silahkan menjauh karna ini mengandung YAOI ,DLDR .

.

.

.

.

.kaibaek

..

.

.

.

.

.xoxo

Pagi yang cerah mewarnai sebuah senior high school, sebut saja XO Senior High School , sebuah Senior High School yang cukup terpandang di kalangan masyarakat yang isinya hanya namja tampan ,kaya ,dan pintar. Dan begitu cerah pula di kelas 11-3 terlihat 3 orang namja cantik yang tengah ngerumpi#plak,

"hei baek ,bagaimana hubungan mu dengan chanyeol hmm?" tanya seorang namja yang imuuttt nya ga ketulungan/? Dengan warna rambutnya yang soft pink yang buat dia tambah unyu-unyu sebut aja luhan ,xi luhan.

" weet bukanya baekhyun udah putus ya sma si telinga lebar itu?" ucap namja yang ga kalah unyu sama luhan ,dia punya mata panda yang bikin cenat-cenut panggil aja tao ,huang zi tao

"memang udah Tao , kenapa hyung ,kau mau ambil chanyeol ,ambil aja?" ucap baekhyun , byun baekhyun ,sambil memberikan wink pad luhan, baekhyun namja yang unyu-unyu yang diincer banyak namja di sekolah , karna badannya seperti yeoja ,mukanya yang uhhh banget /apasih!,

"aishh aniyo,aku hanya bertanya ,jadi sehun bisa lebih deket dong sama baekhyun , haiiisshh aku tidak bisa dekat dong sama dia!,baek ngapain sih kamu putus sama si chanyeol!, " ucap luhan panjang lebaar , sedangkan baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya

" ckk, aku putus sama chanyeol,karna dia terlalu sering minta uang padaku hyung, dan satu lagi sehun ,aku tidak menyukai bocah itu," ucap baekhyun,

"bagus-bagus, tapi dia nempel terus sama kamu baek!" ucap luhan lagiu dengan memberikan pouting #uuhunyunya #plakk

" ckk kalian tidak menanyakan hubunganku dengan kris ge?" tanya namja yang hampir terlupakan siapa lagi kalo bukan Tao

" untuk apa menanyakan hubungan mu dengan kris si tiang listrik itu , toh kalian udah kayak permen karet yag lengket," ucap luhan

" heheh iya sih ge " ucap tao merenges/?

Tak berpa lama namja yang di bicarakan luhan dan baekhyun datang , sehun namja yang datang itu

" hmm permisi m,hyungdeul" ucap sehun sopan

" eh!" luhan tersentak, sedangkan baekhyun dan tao hanya memutar bola matanya

" eh sehuniiee" ucap luhan senang ,ingin sekali dia memeluk sehun tapi berfikir dua kali karna luhan tau siapa yang di cari sehun

" anyeong luhan hyung ,tao hyung ,dan err baekhyun hyung " ucap sehun lagi

" ck cepat lah oh sehun ada apa kau kemari " ucap tao ,karna dia mulai bosan dengan sehun yg dari tadi hanya mengucapkan salam

" eh! ani, err ,hanya saja boklehkah aku meminjam/? baekhyun hyung " ucap sehun ,

" mwo! aku " tunjuk baekhyun pada diri sendiri

" ne " ucap sehun singkat

"untuk apa eoh?" ucap luhan kepoo

" ani , aku hanya ingin bicara berdua dengan nya , boleh neeee" ucap sehun dengan sedikit melakukan aegyo ' aish kiyopta' ucap luhan dalam hati

" arraseo , ayo sehun ,kau mau mengajak ku kemana?" ucap baekhyun berdiri ,dari kursi

" sudah hyun ikut aja " sehun pun langsung menarik baekhyun ,tidak mengiraukan tao dan luhan yg merngut di tinggal baekhyun.

.xoxo

_taman belakang sekolah

Terlihat dua orang namja yang tengah duduk di bangku ,kedua namja itu adalah Baekhyun dan Sehuun

" oke , sehun ,kenapa kau membawa ku kesini " ucap baekhyun

" emm, aku hanya ingin mengatakan..." kata sehun mengganatung

"mengatakan apa?" tanya baekhyun karna dia sudah sangt penasaran

" mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku hyung ?" ucap sehun ,dengan keberaniannya

" mwo ? kekasih sehunnie " ucap baekhyun kaget

" emm tapi sehunie mianhae ,hyung tidak bisa menirima, " ucap baekhyun lagi ,dengan tampang pura-pura sedih #plaakk

" eh! waeyo hyung?" tanya sehun pada baekhyun dengan wajah sedih tentunya #plaakk

" gwencana ,hanya saja ,lebih baik kita berteman saja,otte?" tanya baekhyun pada sehun

"emm ,arraseo ,tapi boleh kan kalo aku menyayangimu hyung ," ucap pada sehun

" tentu saja boleh ,kan sehunie sudah hyung anggap seperti,dongseang hyung sendiri" kata baekhyun

" hmm gomawo hyung " kemudian sehun memeluk baekhyun

Dan tidak ada diantara mereka yang tau bahwa ada dua oasang mata yang mengawasi mereka..

.

.

.

.keesokan harinya

.

.

" hoaaam ,pagi luhan hyung " tanya namja unyu nan imut siapa lagi kalu baekhyun

" hmm pagi baekhyuniee , waeyo sepertinya wajah mu kusut sekali?" tanya luhan

" hoaaam ,ne hyung ,semalam aku sibuk bertelponan dengan kai .hehhehe" ucap baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkunya ,yang sudah asti tidak gatal

" mwo! telopan dengan kai? ,sehun tidak kau trima baek jadinya " tanya luhan kaget sekaligus senang

" heeem ne, sehun tidak ku terima, karna aku masih sayang padamu hyung! ," jawab baekhyun ,dengan menekan kata hyung

" uwaaaa *.* gomayo baekki " ucap luhan pada baekhyun lalu memeluk

Tak lama setelah itu guru olah raga meraka datang

" anyeong ,semua " ucap shim saem

" anyeong saem " ucap para murid

" ah iya , saem tidak lama-lama ne di kelas kalian ,karna saem akan menemani salah satu sunbae kalian untuk olimpiade volly , saem Cuma ingin memberi tau ,siapa yang ingin ikut ekskul volly ?" tanya shim saem

" mwo ,volly saem ,memang setia kelas harus berapa orang ?" tanya luhan

" itu setiap kelas harus 4 orang ,tapi kelas 11-2 hanya 3 orang saja" ucap shim saem

Mendengar kata 11-2 baekhyun langsung bangun dari acara mari-menatap-bosan-shim-saem. Karna 11-2 adalah kelas kai ,yaa baekhyun lumayan menyukai namja itu

"mwo! 11-2,siapa saja saem yang ikut ," tanya baekhyun pada shim saem

"hemm , 11-2 , kalau tidak salah ,kim jongin dan 2 orang temanya " jawab shim saem sekeenannya

" jika 10-1 saem" tanya luhan

Pletakk ,baekhyun langsung menjitak kepala luhan

" aww appo .." lirih luhan

" 10-1 ne ,kelas 10 banyak yg ikut tapi mereka beda hari " jawab shim saem

" hemm ,baiklah saem ,aku dan luhan hyung ikut " jawab baekhyun , belum sempat luhan protes

" baiklah , ada yang ingin ikut lagi" tanya shim saeem

"..."

" baiklha berarti hanya baekhyun dan luhan sajaa yang ikut" ucap shim saem

" ne saeem" ucap para murid bersamaan..

.

.

.

.saat ekskul

" huwaaaaa , itu sehuuunn" ucap luhan saat melihat sehun juga ada dilapangan volly dimana tempat mereka akan mengadakan ekskul ,sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum melihat luhan

" eh baekhyuniie kau juga ikut volly ne? " tanya kai pada baekhyun

" ah, ahh kai ne, aku juga ingin ikut volly" jawab baekhyun pada kai , dan kai hanya menggangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti pada baekhyun ,sedangkan baekhyun hanya meminringkan kepalanya imuuttt #aigooookyeoptaa #plakk

" baiklha anak-anak sekalian semua sudah berkumpul ne ,kalau begitu saem absen dlu ne" tanya shim saem pada murid-muris nya

" kim jongin,byun baekhyun , xi luhan, kim jongdae, park chanyeol " teriak shim saem pada murisnya

" hadir saem " jawab mereka berbarengan ,lalu shim saem melanjutkan

"zhang yixing , kim jeon myeon ,kim minseok,oh sehun " ucap shim saem lagi

Luhan pun tersentak

,"mwo! sehun, aish kok aku lupa bertnya pada shim saem sih ,kalo sehun iut ekskul bersama sunbaenya " luhan berbicara sendiri lalu mendekati shim saem " shim saem ,kenapa oh sehun , ikut dengan kita ,kan dia kelas 10 " tanya luhan ,pada shim saem "

" ah ne luhan-ah ,dia meminta saem untuk membuat ekskulnya sama dengan sunbaenya,karena jika dihari yng sudah saem tentukan dia tidak bisa " jawab shim saempada luhan dan hanya di jawab 'oh" saja oleh luhan

Sedangkan di tempat lain terlihat baekhyun yang tengah bebicara dengan kai

" baekhyunie,apakah kau sudah mempunyai namja chinguu " tanya Kai pada baekhyun

" hemm ,aku belum mempunya namja chingu, waeyo kai?" tanya baekhyun balik ,

" ani aku hanya bertnyaaa " jawab kai ,tak lupa kai memakai/? Smirk anadalanya

.

.

Latihan pun sudah berjalan 30 puluh menit ,lalu shim saem menyuruh para muridnya untuk beristirahat

" huwaaa lelahnya " keluh baekhyun ,ntah pada siapa

" ne ,baekki aku juga lelah , tadi aku tidak melihat sehun pasti aku akan pulang saja" ucap luhan

Tiba-tiba kai dan 2 orang temannya mendekati baekhyun

"baekki... " ucap kai manja pada baekhyun

" eh!? kai waeyo kenapa kau bersuara manja pada ku" ucap baekhyun kaget ,karna sewaktu mereka bertelponan kemarin dan tadi saat latihan volly kai tidak manja kenapa setelah latihan volly kai manja

"anii , kau benar tidak akan namjachingukan?" tanya kai balik pada baekhyun

" ne ,aku memng tidak ada namjachingu " jawab baekhyun

Tiba_tiba kai menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan menatap lekat mata baekhyun

" hmm kalau begitu,,,," ucap kai terputus lalu makin lekat menatap mata baekhyun ,baekhyun yang ditatap lekat oleh kai hanya bergidik ,

"maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku" ucap kai pelan tapi pasti ,sedangkan baekhyun tercekat ,luhan pun hanya menutup mulutnya karna tidak percaya

"hmm ,t-tapi kai ,kita baru dekat dua hari yang lalu ," ucap baekhyun pelan karna takut kai marah

"hee, baekhyun asal kau tau ,aku itu adalah seorang stalker ,aku selalu memperhatikan mu ,hatiku sesak bercampur gembira,saat kau berpelukan dengan sehun ,tapi aku gembira karna kau tidak menirima sehun menjadi namjachingumu " ucap kai panjang lebar , dan sepertinya tidak memperdulikan bahwa ada luhan ,sehun ,jongdae dan chanyeol

"hmm ,k-kai" baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi lidahnya seperti kelu

" saranghae byun baekhyun" ucap kai lalu mencium tangan baekhyun

"na-nado saranghae kai " jawab baekhyun ,lalu kai memeluk baekhyun ..

" gomawo baek,saranghaee" ucap kai lagi lalu mencium kening baekhyun,

"hee'em" dehem luhan pada dua sejoli yang tengah berpelukan itu

" memang dunia serasa milik berdua ,memang kalian berdua tidak melihat kami disini haa?" ucap jongdae ,lalu kai melepaskan pelukannya pada baekhyun,sedangkan baekhyun hanya blushing ria karna perkataan jongdae

" haishh kau ini menggagu saja jongdae " dengus kai pada jongdae

'pleeetaaakk ' kai mendapat hadiah jitakan dari yixing

"ya! Benar kata jongdae ,apakah kau tidak lihat ada shim saem " dengus yixing pada kai

"aww tapi appo hyung ,baekki~.. appo " kata kai manja pada baekhyun

" uhhh! Kasihan namjachinguku ,mana yang sakit " kata baekhyun pura- pura dan 'pletaakk' baekhyun menambahkan jitakan telak pada kai

" ya! Baekki ,kenapa kau menjitakku eoh?" tanya kai pada bekhyun

" itu karna kau nakal " ucap baekhyun

" ya! Aku tidak nakal ,biarpun aku nakal kau mencintaiku kaaan ? " ucap kai skakmat pada bekhyun , baekhyun pun hanya blushing

"hahahahahahah! " dan meraka pun tertawa bersama ,dan hanya membuat shim saem bingung,dan baekhyun masih merona

THE END

**Anyeong readerduel #boww **

**riiin author baru disini ,begimana ceritanya pasti aneh bin gaje ,iyakaan , iiini dari real story temen riiin loooh , pas kai nembak baekhyun pake pegang tangan baekhyun ,trus sehun juga nembak baekhyun XDD ,readerdeul bisa panggil riiin apa aja asal jangan 'thor' #plaakk ,dan riin mohoon sekalii pada readerduel untuk ****RCL **

**Kalau begitu riiin pamit dulu yahh anyeoong #lambailambaibarengkris XDD**


End file.
